The Conclusion
by Yakuza Princess
Summary: The Conclusion to Annas adventures in Final Fantasy 7 land. Rated up for violence and swearing. Basically Cid.


Because I hate to leave loose ends I thought I'd write a conclusion for all the fans of Anna's Adventures in Final Fantasy 7 land, of which there are few.

So without further ado, here it is.

My apologies.

Anna's adventures in Final Fantasy 7 land: The Conclusion

It was early in the morning. The surviving members of AVALANCHE, as well as Anna and Lia, were crowded around the breakfast table.

"Hey Tifa!" Cloud shouted across the table. "Could you pass the ketchup?"

"Sure." She replied as she handed it to him.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Lia asked before shovelling food in her mouth.

"Well," Vincent began. "I'm throwing you out of my house for a start."

"WHAT?!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "It's about time you and your clan moved out."

"But Vincent you don't live there anymore." Stated Anna matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but it's my house."

"Since when?" Lia asked.

"When you live there for thirty years it's usually considered as your house."

"But you were atoning!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Indeed. But I was still there."

"He has a point." said Cait Sith.

"Shut up you spastic cat! Who asked you anyway?!" Lia shouted, punching Cait Sith.

Cait Sith scowled. Quite an achievement for a cat on a stuffed mog.

"Anyway," continued Vincent. "You don't even pay rent."

"You never asked."

"I did."

"When?"

"Everyday."

"No you didn't."

"I did."

"I think I would remember if you did."

"You would if it weren't for the fact that your brain is no bigger than a pea and your memory is that of a goldfish."

"Hey!"

"You can't deny the truth!" Cloud said as everyone else snorted into his or her breakfast.

Lia scowled at him. Cloud was unaffected.

"Say anything like that to me again and I'll rip off your little man and beat you to death with it!" Lia said viciously.

"How exactly," Cloud asked. "Are you going to do that? Hmm? You can't even rip paper."

"Fine!" She replied. "I'll just shoot you instead. After all it is a family trait!"

"You can't shoot for peanuts." Vincent laughed.

"YOU WANNA SEE HOW WELL I CAN SHOOT?!" She shouted as she stood up and withdrew her gun.

"Sit down." Vincent said calmly. "And put your gun away. You're acting foolish."

"You're just saying that 'cos you're scared I'm gonna beat you." She proclaimed cockily.

Vincent exhaled. "No. I don't want to fight you because you're my sister and I have no wish to add another murder to my list of sins."

Lia was speechless at her brother's use of logic. She sat down, dazed, trying to fully comprehend what her older brother just said. As you may have guessed, she's not very bright. A minute or two later she finally realised what he had just said. "Oh. Ok." She kept on eating.

For a few more minutes nobody spoke, concentrating on eating, then...

"GODDAMMIT! I JUST CAN'T STAND ALL THIS GODFUCKINGDAMNED SILENCE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FUCKING WANKERS!" Cid shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"CID! Watch your language!" Tifa reprimanded.

"All this fucking silence is so goddamned irritating! I'm going outside for a smoke so fuck the lot of ye'!" He went outside cigarettes in hand.

"Isn't he so charming?" Anna asked sarcastically.

Everyone at the table just scowled at her.

Then, Cids' voice floated in through the open kitchen door. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" There was a gunshot and the sound of a body falling to the ground.

Everyone in the room sprang up at the sound of the gunshot and was about to go and investigate when the sound of footfalls echoed from outside. The shadows of three familiar people fell across the screen door.

Cloud decided to go forward and see what was up. He took one step before the door flew open to reveal....

"TURKS!" Cloud shouted.

All three, with identical evil grins, lifted their respective guns and started shooting.

Lia was first. She was shot in the chest before she had time to draw her gun.

Vincent became enraged and transformed into Chaos. He charged towards the Turks letting out a feral roar, hoping to intimidate them, but instead all three shot at him. Two bullets to the chest and one between the eyes.

He never had a chance.

Yuffie threw her shrunken at them, almost hitting Rude.

He responded by shooting her.

Red XIII attempted to attack but was shot in the leg. Despite this he tried to crawl towards them while they concentrated on shooting everyone else.

While Elena and Rude took care of Tifa and Cloud Reno shot the mog that Cait Sith rode around on, throwing Cait Sith off it.

Stood over the cat and said.. "Bye Reeve!" before shooting him. He turned and saw Anna in the corner trying to escape the violence.

He smirked.

He began to walk towards her when RedXIII bit his leg. He screamed in pain but RedXIII held on.

After trying and failing to shake him off for several minutes Reno finally shot him. RedXIIIs' jaws slacked as his life slowly ebbed away. Reno looked on contentedly before turning to gaze in the direction that he last saw Anna.

She'd gone.

"Shit!" Reno thought. "She must've escaped while that stupid dog was eating me!" He limped towards the open door and looked out. He saw her running. "Shit!" He thought again. And tried to remember whether or not he had cure materia equipped.

He didn't.

But Rude did.

"Rude!" He shouted at his friend. "Cure me! Quick!"

"Hold on!" Rude replied as he dodged a blow from Cloud. "Cure!"

Reno saw the green sparks begin to work on the wound on his leg. Within a minute it had healed.

"Try and run now bitch!" Reno thought as he ran out the door and after her.

The only thought Anna was thinking, over and over again was..."Shit!"

She ran, as she never had before. But sadly due to her lack physical training she was already tired and ready to drop.

Unfortunately for her, Reno happened to be in excellent health.

He caught up with her enough to put her in range. He tried to take aim, which was quite difficult while moving. But he was Reno. He was a Turk. He'd been trained to expect such circumstances.

He briefly took aim and fired.

Anna was shot before she heard the sound. She'd been shot in the leg. She fell on her side, clutching her wound.

Reno stood over her, like he had Cait Sith, and watched her face contort in pain.

By that time Elena and Rude had defeated Tifa and Cloud and were standing at Reno's' side.

"Do you find me sadistic?" Reno asked her.

"Wuh?" Anna mumbled, not able to understand through her pain.

"You know, I'll bet I could fry an egg on your head right now. If I wanted to. You know, kiddo. I'd like to believe your aware enough, even now, to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions. Well, maybe towards those other jokers. But not you. No kiddo." Reno withdrew his gun.

"At this moment, this is me at my most masochistic."

"Reno, please, no...." She managed to stammer before Reno pulled the trigger.

Too late.

The bullet was lodged in her skull before she could finish.

Not dead yet.

Not yet.

Not.....

She woke with a start.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, both her hands pressed against her forehead where she had, supposedly, been shot.

"Shit." She said again. She looked around. She was in her room.

She raked her hands through her hair. It was shorter.

Looking in the mirror above her computer she saw she was, yet again, the gangly 14-year-old girl with mid-length uncontrollable dyed red hair and freckles.

"It was a dream?" She realised she must of fell asleep at her computer when she was typing her fic. She nearly screamed when she saw what was on the screen. The exact same thing that had happened to her in her dream was what she had written down.

She quickly deleted it and shut down the computer. "That's it!" She thought. "No more watching Kill Bill Vol.1 before playing Final Fantasy 7 and writing a fic!"

She went out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mum was standing at the sink doing the dishes. She spotted Anna.

"Anna! Did you do your..." She looked at her face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just had a nightmare s'all."

"Did you fall asleep again? You stay up all night on that damned computer and then wonder why you're so tired in the morning!"

Anna cringed. "Y'up!" She thought. "It's good to be home."

Well I apologise for the lameness. I couldn't think of any other way to end it.

Special thanks go to:

Kukarui Valentine

Ninja Girl Emi

Ashley

Ellipsis

Songwind

Koran-Chan

Ciz

Aiko-Sama

And also: Daous. For that tip on commas.

I will write again! Just after I've done some research, found a good idea, learnt how to use grammar properly, etc, etc.

So bye for now! :D


End file.
